Games of Bondage and Superiority
by mod-soul64
Summary: When the moon comes out at Cross Academy, the vampires begin thier games, and anything can happen between Kiryu Zero and Kuran Kaname...YAOI
1. Chapter 1

1. Claws dug into drywall, pale wrists trapped between the two. A pink, salivating tongue stroked a tattooed neck lustfully. Heavy breaths escaped as skin was slowly penetrated by a pair of knife-edged fangs. A hiss flowed out of Zero's throat as Kaname consumed his blood. Suddenly, he felt a small tremor behind him.

_Shit, the drywall! _

Zero closed his eyes. _3…2…_a rush of stinging air whipped across his features for a moment and then layers of bed sheets were underneath him the next. Kaname pulled back from his midnight snack, the tiniest evidence of a smirk resting upon his lips as glowing rubies met each other.

"Dammit Kaname, the next person that even BRUSHES against that wall…"

"…will be confused as hell, I know, I know."

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to apologize to Headmaster Cross about stuff like that?!"

"I know, I've already repaid him for the previous accidents."

"Good."

"Anyways, Zero, enough conversation," murmured Kaname, letting go of Zero's wrists to unbutton his shirt. The vampire stripped him down to his Jockey shorts and stopped, rolling onto his back so Zero could remove his clothes for him.

Zero straddled the pureblood, gingerly dragging off his school uniform until only his trousers remained. He paused for a moment then lowered himself to his lover. In the moonlit darkness, he found one of Kaname's nipples, surrounding it with his lips, his tongue caressing, kissing, and sucking.

As he moved on to Kaname's other nipple, his growing lust for this man and his blood was becoming harder to control. The moment his tongue took him in, Zero's fangs plunged into Kaname's soft as silk skin, and his hand into the pureblood's pants. The man was caught off-guard and nearly yelled with a mix of fervent emotions.

Zero nearly choked on Kaname's blood as he felt the vampire grow extremely hard under his grip. He feasted feverishly for some amount of passing time. He withdrew his teeth from the man's skin.

Zero felt the intensity of Kaname's glare surround the air around him.

"Hey there...Kaname..." Zero choked out, backing off and dragging Kaname's trousers with him. A primal hiss escaped from the pureblood's lips, a rare sound heard as he pulled his body into a crouch, the other copying his movements. Zero studied Kaname, watching his every miniscule twitch, studying his perfectly crafted body. A low chuckle was let loose.

_And thus, the battle for supremacy had begun. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire yaoi served hot and steamy, just how you want it!**

**...or something along those lines. XD**

* * *

2. Bodies lunged at each other from across the room, crashing together on top of the bed. Both struggled, one creature gaining instant supremacy as soon as the other started to feel strong.

Kaname let go a primal hiss; he never acted like this, always was elegant and eloquent around others. Of course, he was raised to be a pureblood and as a pureblood, he kept his race's dignity. He also acted as such to Zero…except in bed. In bed with Zero, he was a wild, beastly creature, untamed and unable to be tamed. In bed with Zero he hand no rules, simply because Zero did not care. Zero let him be without his cage of formality, and he was obsessed with every moment he could be a simple beast. That was what Kaname enjoyed about Zero.

No, he did not love Zero. He loved his dear little sister, Yuuki. Zero was not a person for Kaname to love. For the sake of his honor, his clan's honor, he could not love Zero, a man, a former human.

And Zero hated him because of it. He could not sustain a relationship with Kaname; he was only there to be a plaything in bed. He hated that truth so much, but somehow his heart still loved Kaname more than he could ever love Yuuki. Yuuki was the enemy now, physically and even back then, she had Kaname's love. Zero wanted Kaname's love so badly,, but she stole it from him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a strong bite on his right thigh. Kaname stared at him curiously, wondering why he had stopped struggling. Zero silently cursed about how cute the man's expression was for a moment then pushed him back and lunged at his body, his fangs sinking into the flesh of his pectorals. The man grunted a noise of moderate pleasure as Zero drew blood, but suddenly pushed him away.

"What's up, Kaname?"

"I just remembered something," he said with a wink and disappeared into the night.

_Dammit Kaname, why must you act that way…_ Zero's thoughts broke off when he felt the tightening of a leather collar around his neck. It stung at his skin and was extremely tight, but at least the bondage wasn't on his raging erection this time around.

"Collars Kaname, collars."

"You know you love them. Now be a good boy and tie mine on."

"I'm not your fucking puppy," grumbled Zero as he tightened the collar around Kaname's luscious skin. Kaname then chained their necks together with one somewhat less than three feet long.

"You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into, correct?"

"I think I have a rough idea, you crazy bastard of a pureblood…"

"Good," murmured Kaname as he yanked the chain, pulling Zero's face closer to his. The vampire's lips screamed for a passionate kiss but Kaname ignored their pleas. A kiss was a sign of love, something Kaname could not give to him.

_Damn temptation of wanting the forbidden fruit…_he mused as he shoved Zero's head between his thighs. "You know what to do."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to want to do it."

"Oh, but you want to Zero, you know you want to…" whispered Kaname, the tone of his voice seductive.

"Unfortunately that's true…" groaned Zero as he took in the pureblood's hardness. Kaname was right; it didn't take that long to realize after Zero started to blow him. That muscular body, that silky skin, those sparkling ruby eyes. Zero lived his nights for the alluring brunette. But at the same time, Kaname was an asshole, a greedy bastard that didn't love him, that never considered loving him. Zero realized something then. He could bite Kaname right now. Right now, even as he was sucking on his favourite part of Kaname's body. It was a good idea, but it could be VERY damaging if Zero wasn't careful. If Zero took such a great risk and it turned out negatively, both would be very unhappy men. Wait a minute. Kaname was a pureblood, therefore he could heal himself to the point that the injured body part could function even better than before.

Zero smirked as he realized this and sucked on the man harder, stronger, with a caressing tongue. A satisfactory moan was earned from his partner. Zero made him climax, and bit him as soon as his essence reached his mouth. Kaname screamed like a little girl.

"FUCK!!!" Zero tried not to laugh as he feasted upon Kaname. He withdrew his fangs as the river of liquids began to slow.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"I…hate…you!"

"Yeah, I figured I'd get that reaction. Anyways, since there's nothing else to do, I guess I'll just take advantage of your immobility."

"You wouldn't dare…" gasped Kaname, still in shock.

"Oh, but I will," smirked Zero as he turned Kaname over onto his stomach. "Kaname, have you ever wondered what it feels like?" Zero murmured as he ran a hand down the pureblood's spine.

"I bet you have, haven't you?" He inserted a finger inside the man's tight round of muscle.

Kaname whined, "If you're going to do something, go ahead and do it, dammit!"

"Oh Kaname, you want me to rush? You must want me inside you sooo badly!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up…" muttered Zero as he penetrated the pureblood head on, shoving his face into a pillow to muffle his screams.

"Ooh Kaname, your hair's so soft and fluffy, like a kitten! I wonder why I never noticed before…" He withdrew and penetrated the man again, earning another muffled noise. Zero couldn't tell if it was of annoyance or pleasure.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that might have been just a bit too violent." He thrust himself deeper into the man and came, earning a moan from himself and his other.

"Well, that felt good." He yanked on the chain, pulling Kaname up from the pillow. "Didn't it?" The pureblood gasped, bringing oxygen to his starved lungs.

"Stop mocking me!!!"

"Whatever." Zero collapsed back onto the bed, falling asleep a happy creature.

* * *

**All I can say is that Zero can impersonate a ditzy teenage girl REALLY well. Lol. I'm sorry to all Kaname fangirls...I love him too, please don't shoot me...**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Sunbeams tugged at Zero's eyelids, pulling him out of his sleep slowly and tenderly. He yawned and stretched, hitting Kaname with his hand on the way up. He rolled over to face the man.

"Sorry about that."

"S'okay. Just don't drink my blood and semen at the same time again, that's all I ask of you. Hyper Zero isn't that much fun for me."

"Heh, I'll try to remember that, it didn't really taste the greatest either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What, were you planning to try it? Can you even bite yourself and masturbate at the same time?"

"I've got a few things to say about that. One, you must have missed the sarcastic tone in your state of being half-asleep. Two, why would I drink my own blood? Three, why would I drink my own seed? Four, it would hurt if I bit my own cock. Five, if I bit myself, I would probably be called an emo vampire. Last but not least, if I wanted to try it, I would obviously be trying it on you as penance."

"You've got a good point. I'll go take my shower now."

"Okay."

The warm droplets pelted his body steadily as he spread soap over his skin, water running through miniscule bubbles. He slicked his hank of silver bangs back as Kaname came in, following the same cleansing routine.

_Dammit, why does he have to be so freaking beautiful…_wondered both men. Dark rubies became fixated on pale ones as Kaname backed Zero into a corner of the shower.

Kaname spoke, "I've been thinking."

"About?"

Kaname didn't have to finish his sentence as he kissed Zero fiercely, tongues introduced in a flash of passion. He leaned in and whispered something almost inaudible to Zero.

"Olive juice?"

Both men jumped at the presence of a female voice. "Dammit Rima!!"

"Haha, good morning Kaname-sama, Zero. Um…wow, this is a little awkward…but breakfast is ready for Silver-boy here. Come down if you get hungry." The door slid closed for moment, but was opened again a few seconds later. "Haha Kaname, I knew you would choose him! Also, nice score last night, Zero." The door closed for another time.

Kaname watched his friend skip out of the room through the textured glass. Both vampires were blushing at her last comment but then noticed Kaname had his arms wrapped protectively around Zero. Zero's lips brushed Kaname's gently.

"Should I go eat breakfast?"

"First, say it."

"But you know it already."

"Just say it."

"I love you too, Kaname." Kaname's lips kissed Zero's happily.

"My ears and heart are pleased. And Zero, I hope you're not too hungry for food already. You've probably realized this, but babe, you're my breakfast now."

* * *

**Yeah, lolita-wearing models/vampires tend to interrupt guys in the shower. What, you didn't know that? XD Sorry, I like OOC Rima. **

**Anyways, this chapter marks the end of _Games of Bondage and Superiority_, yeah, I know, pretty shory fic. Of course, I could always end up writing a sequel of sorts...if enough people want one...thanks for reading, and please review, it fuels my creativity!!! Hope you enjoyed it! =)**


End file.
